songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Song Festival Eurovision
|presenters = Raphaël Enthoven Daphne Bürki |opening = Final: TBD |exsupervisor = Admin |host = France1 |interval = Final: 'TBD' | entries = 46 | debut = All the countries | return = None | withdraw = None | vote = Each person votes with a full songs ranking, 1 points will receive the 10th and the 1st place of the ranking will receive 12 points. |null = TBD | winner = TBD |nex = |pre = }} Musical Song Festival Eurovision often referred as MSFE, is the debut edition of the Musical Song Festival Eurovision. The edition was held in France as host country, Lille as host city, and the Stade Pierre-Mauroy as stadium where the contest will be celebarated. The format was created to test the voting system that will be held at the official version of the contest, all TV-Stations showed positively surprised by this new format after the Junior Musical Song Festival, and will gradually confirming to be part of this great celebration, as we said before, this edition will be done before the official event as a method to test and improve the method of voting, all the songs participating in the contest attended the famous Eurovision Song Contest of course. Raphaël Enthoven and Daphne Bürki were selected as presenters of the shows, Raphaël Enthoven as well was selected for stay in the Green Room with the participants in the Semi-finals and Grand Final too. This contest takes place too in our forum where you can go to comment on the songs and news of each country, comment, recommend songs ... all of that very soon, the forum is still under construction, soon will be open. 46 countries participated in the edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the MSF Broadcasting Union and in this case of the EBU too. Location :For further information see France France is a transcontinental country comprising territory in western Europe and several overseas regions and territories. The European, or metropolitan, area of France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean. Overseas France include French Guiana on the South American continent and several island territories in the Atlantic, Pacific and Indian oceans. France spans 643,801 square kilometres (248,573 sq mi) and has a total population of 66.7 million.VI8 It is a unitary semi-presidential republic with the capital in Paris, the country's largest city and main cultural and commercial centre. During the Iron Age, what is now metropolitan France was inhabited by the Gauls, a Celtic people. The area was annexed in 51 BC by Rome, which held Gaul until 486, when the Germanic Franks conquered the region and formed the Kingdom of France. France has long been a global centre of art, science, and philosophy. It hosts Europe's fourth-largest number of cultural UNESCO World Heritage Sites and receives around 83 million foreign tourists annually, the most of any country in the world. France is a developed country with the world's sixth-largest economy by nominal GDP and ninth-largest by purchasing power parity. In terms of aggregate household wealth, it ranks fourth in the world. France performs well in international rankings of education, health care, life expectancy, and human development. France remains a great power in the world, being a founding member of the United Nations, where it serves as one of the five permanent members of the UN Security Council, and a founding and leading member state of the European Union (EU). It is also a member of the Group of 7, North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), the World Trade Organization (WTO), and La Francophonie. Bidding phase The first venues applying to host the contest were revealed on the 1st October 2016. On October 6, along with the official theme it was revealed that Lille would host the competition in the Stade Pierre-Mauroy. Anymore request for hosts was revealed. Key Host venue Semi-final Draw 'Songs and Selection' Celebrating the fact that Eurovision Song Contest is coming up videos of all editions coming in HD we have decided that the songs will be presented by each tv-station of the currents years and not as current, 46 countries will compete. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final Other Countries Countries that are active members of the MSF Broadcasters Union (MSFBU) are also eligible to participate in the Musical Song Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active MSFBU or EBU members * : SBS we do not know whether Australia gets to participate in the contest. * : The LBC is likely not to participate because the probable candidacy of Israel. * : RTL Luxembourg ruled possibility of participation. * : TMC channel has shown signs of thinking if missing or finally participate in this edition, so far we know nothing. * : 2M TV Morocco is not interested for participating in the contest, It could also be that they participated only once in 1980. MSFBU non-members * : Algeria does not belong to the MSFBU therefore can not participate until some Algerian television join to that organization. * : Although ERTU is not part yet of the MSFBU, Egypt could join soon to the contest. * : 1 FLTV is not yet a active member, so can't participate, but they haven't interest. * : At the moment this small country wants to know nothing about competition. Category:Inactive contests